


You're Free to Go

by xxDustNight88



Series: Make the Dust Fly [38]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Family, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 17:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18664720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: Steve can't deny the one thing Hermione wants even if it means breaking their family apart.





	You're Free to Go

**Author's Note:**

> Feeling some major angst about Steve with this drabble written for #MMFBingo18 and #HHBingo19!
> 
> Thank you to GaeilgeRua for allowing me use of her Grammarly subscription to beta read this, as well as alpha reading it herself! Any other mistakes you find are definitely my own. Much love, xxDustNight
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to those at Marvel Studios, Warner Brothers, or J.K. Rowling. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.
> 
> Prompt: MMFBingo18: B2 "The first time he looked at her he thought 'Everything will burn.'/HHBingo19: N4 Family
> 
> Song Recommendation: Bad Liar by Imagine Dragons

Standing in the kitchen, Steve remembered the first time he laid eyes on one Hermione Granger. She was all bushy-hair and attitude, and he'd been smitten immediately. He'd watched as she effortlessly executed a number of difficult spells in a matter of mere seconds all while keeping her cool during battle. Afterwards, when the dust had settled, and their side had won, he promptly asked her to have coffee with him.

She'd agreed, and Steve knew his world would never be the same. Even though he wanted to give her the world, there was something about her that made him think that loving her would be the end of everything.

Now, some six years later, things had changed. Something in her had changed, and he wasn't exactly sure what that was. He contemplated all this while he washed up the dinner dishes while Hermione settled their two children down for the night. It had seemed so simple after the war; date, marry, have children. Now, not so much.

Hermione wanted more. Not from him, but from herself. She'd wanted to travel, but they'd managed to get pregnant almost a month after getting married and that stilted everything. Just tonight she'd mentioned that they were looking for someone at the Ministry to travel around the world as a diplomat now that the magic folk and the 'Muggles' were mixing. She wanted this position, he could tell.

"How clean are you going for there, Cap," Hermione teased as she came up behind him. She kissed his shoulder and then leaned against the counter as he finished the dishes. "Something on your mind?"

"You want to take the job," he said plainly, not meeting her eyes. If he did, surely his heart would break at the truth he found there. Hermione had always been a bad liar.

"It would be a good opportunity for us," she replied, not meeting his eyes either.

As he predicted, she'd not told him the full truth. "I'd retire from the Avengers so I can stay home with Margaret and Rose if you want," he offered, not wanting to give up everything he had but knowing that she wouldn't want to be held back. She'd let him go if he needed to.

"Are you sure that's something you would really want?" she asked, turning off the water for him and then handing over a towel.

Now she was looking him in the eyes, and he knew she could see the swirl of emotions there. He reached forward and took hold of her left hand and kissed her knuckles. The diamond ring he'd bought once upon a time still sat there. It was a relief, but there was a part of him that wondered if it would always be that way. "I would do anything for you," he said honestly.

"I know you would…" She trailed off and bit her lip, glancing away in hesitation. It was almost as if she knew what he was thinking. "I want to go, I think."

"Then that's what you should do," Steve said and crossed his arms. Inside, his heart was breaking. He didn't want to lose this fragile world they had together.

"Are you sure because-"

Taking hold of her chin, he made sure she was looking him right in the eyes when he said his next words. "You're free to go, Hermione," Steve said, and then he wrapped her in his strong arms. "I would never hold you back."

"Thank you," she mumbled into his white cotton t-shirt. "This means everything to me. I love you."

Instead of replying, Steve just kissed the top of her head and then nodded as she pulled away. The lump in his throat was far too thick for proper words at this point. He gave her a sad smile and walked from the room fully knowing that this would be the beginning of the end for them. She was more in love with the prospect of work and travel than she was with him anymore. More than anything Steve wished he could make her believe that they wouldn't fall apart and their family wouldn't shatter, but he was a bad liar.

**Author's Note:**

> For updates and information about my other works and projects, check me out on...  
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/xxDustNight88/?ref=aymt_homepage_panel)  
> [tumblr](https://xxdustnight88.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/xxDustNight88)  
> [LiveJournal](https://xxdustnight88.livejournal.com/)  
> [Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/~xxdustnight88)


End file.
